


Christmas Spirit

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of OTPs [3]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: 25 days of otps, Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin gets a brilliant idea on how he can get Oli in the holiday mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

Kellin had been trying for weeks (if not months - he couldn't quite remember which it was but he knew it had been for a while) to get his boyfriend to get into the holiday season. On his first attempt on getting Oli hyped, he set aside a night and devoted it to watching old Christmas movies and drinking hot chocolate. All that had resulted out of that was Oli falling asleep at a mere nine o'clock with his head on Kellin's shoulder. They hadn't even finished A Christmas Story yet. (They weren't even halfway through the first movie yet.) The second attempt involved Kellin buying twenty packages of Christmas lights from Target (which he got a discount on because Vic was the cashier and he was just kind enough to give Kellin five percent off - which had caused Kellin to be even cheerier than usual). Once Kellin had arrived at his and Oli's apartment with the Christmas lights in ten Target bags and knocked on the door, Oli opened it and immediately asked what could possibly be in all of the bags. Because, as Oli had pointed out, "they had just been shopping for groceries". Kellin had responded with a grin and screamed "Christmas lights" in the tone of a five year old girl and proceeded to take them all out of the bags. Oli had helped him that night hang them around the apartment in various places that looked nice, but Oli wasn't very interested in them nor the reason they were putting them up.

"Why are you not smiling?" Kellin asked Oli as they stood back and looked at their work with the lights. They had turned off all of the lights in their apartment aside from the Christmas ones and now everything was illuminated with reds, blues, and greens, and yet Oli still wasn't ready for Christmas.

"Christmas just doesn't really get me excited," he replied. "Halloween is where it's at."

"You've got to me kidding me," Kellin said, putting a hand on his hip and looking at Oli with a sassy look. "You're not one of those people are you? The "Halloween is the best holiday ever and the only one I ever celebrate" people. You can't be! Christmas is the best holiday-"

"Just because that's what you think doesn't mean I have to also, Kellin. Maybe I am one of those people who only likes Halloween. I just don't see what's so amazing about Christmas. On Halloween everyone dresses up and pretends to be something that they're not. And there's free candy everywhere. How awesome is that? Not to mention all of the scary horror movies... And not to mention the sexy costumes you always put on for me..."

Oli leaned forward and put an arm around Kellin's waist. 

"Speaking of which, I still haven't looked at those pictures I took this Halloween-"

"How about you leave those alone," Kellin said, getting out of Oli's grasp. He had just gotten the best idea for getting Oli to change his mind about Christmas.

"What? Why? They're on my phone, Kellin," he pointed out, reaching for his phone from his back pocket as he said it. He was halfway trying to piss Kellin off but it wasn't working, as Kellin had other thoughts occupying his mind.

"You know what? Whatever. Yeah, look at them. Sure - I don't care," Kellin said absentmindedly. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh, okay," Oli replied, the thought of looking at the pictures suddenly not as appealing since Kellin didn't care.

Kellin was determined to have Oli in the Christmas spirit by the end of the week.

***

Oli's tattooed hands were painfully numb as he attempted to unlock the apartment door that lead to the lovely warmth that he craved. As the door opened up, he kicked it open the rest of the way with his Converse clad foot, and inside the sight that he saw made him drop the two bags full of notebooks that were crammed with lyrics that he had been working on for his band's next album onto the ground next to him. Kellin was standing at the kitchen sink, his back towards Oli, either washing the dishes or his hands, Oli couldn't tell which. What Oli could see, however, was that Kellin was wearing something very different from his usual baggy t-shirt and skinny jeans. He had on a short white baby doll, which was outlined with red lace and his legs were adorned with white thigh highs with red lace rimming the tops that was similar to the lace on the baby doll. He had on red heels, which Oli recognized to be ones that he had pointed out that he would've loved to see Kellin wear once while they were browsing the mall. And if the whole outfit wasn't enough, the only lights on were the Christmas lights, and Oli could smell the aroma of fresh baking chocolate chip cookies that Kellin knew how to bake so well only during Christmastime.

Oli left his bags at the front door and shut it as quickly as possible behind himself. Kellin kept doing whatever he was doing, which Oli realized was washing dishes once he walked up behind him and put his arms around his waist and pushed their bodies close. 

"Oh, hi Oli," Kellin said with a smirk, not even turning his head a bit to look at him. He kept his eyes fixated on the bowl in front of him that still had a little bit of stubborn cookie dough that just wouldn't come off no matter how hard he scrubbed.

"Hey, Babe. What's all this for?" Oli asked, his eyes taking in every bit of Kellin's lingerie covered body.

"To show you how wonderful Christmas can be," Kellin purred, turning around and facing Oli. Oli's breath hitched in the back of his throat when he saw how Kellin had also done up his face with heavy eye liner and mascara and gold eyeshadow at the corners of his eyes, accentuating their beauty. And on his lips was a red lipstick that contrasted perfectly with his white skin. As they were making eye contact, a timer went off on the oven and Kellin walked towards it and bent over to check the cookies that were baking inside, giving Oli a peek of the red panties that he had put on just for him.

Oli could barely control his urge to run over and grab Kellin by his waist and carry him to their bedroom right then. But he stood still and instead simply admired Kellin's beauty.

"They're done," Kellin said proudly, taking a sheet of wonderful smelling chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and placing them on top of the stove. He then turned around to face Oli again. "They need to cool off for a while before we can eat them. What do you want to do while we wait?"

"I, uh," Oli stuttered, being unusually at a loss for words. Kellin pranced up to him in the red heels and placed both of his hands on Oli's red plaid flannel covered chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Look up," Kellin whispered. Oli looked up above them and saw an expertly placed piece of mistletoe hanging there, which had a red ribbon tied around the center of it. When Oli looked back down Kellin attached his lips to his own and kissed him slowly. And just as usual, their lips fit together perfectly, as if completing each other - like they were the missing pieces of one another.

"Kellin," Oli said, not really meaning to say anything but needing to say something. Kellin kept his hands on Oli's chest as he kissed him, and as they kept kissing, Kellin started to unbutton Oli's shirt slowly. Oli gasped into the kiss.

"Does this excite you, Baby?" Kellin asked, breaking apart their lips for a moment and gazing into Oli's eyes as his fingers kept undoing the buttons on his shirt expertly. Oli simply nodded as Kellin finally got his shirt undone and pulled it open a bit just to reveal a Drop Dead shirt underneath, but he was one step closer to Oli's bare skin and that's all that mattered to either of them.

As Kellin sank to his knees on the cherry wood floor underneath him, Oli heard the faint noise of Christmas music coming from the speakers that they had set up in the living room, and he rolled his eyes knowing that Kellin had done this all on purpose. But as Kellin carefully undid Oli's jeans and pulled down his boxers, keeping his gaze upward and on Oli's eyes the whole time, Oli suddenly stopped caring as to why Kellin did what he was doing. Oli's hands weren't numb anymore, but they were definitely shaking as he slid his fingers into Kellin's hair. After Kellin freed Oli's cock from the confines of his boxers he took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, earning a hungry moan from Oli.

"Holy fuck, Kels," Oli said, clinching his fingers in Kellin's hair and shutting his eyes. Kellin took Oli's reaction as a good sign and proceeded to go deeper, slowly taking more and more of Oli's hard cock down his throat. Oli forced his eyes open so that he could watch Kellin's pretty mouth take him in. 

"Oh, fuck, Baby that feels so good," Oli moaned, bucking his hips forward and causing Kellin to gag around his length. Kellin sat back onto his heels and looked up at Oli, his lips shiny and red.

"Let's get to the good part," he said, standing up and grasping Oli's hand in order to lead him to the dark green couch in the center of their living room. Oli then took control of the situation, getting out of Kellin's grasp and pushing him forward so that he crawled onto the couch on his knees, facing away from him.

"Arch your back," Oli commanded, his right hand stroking his own leaking cock as he watched Kellin do as he was told. Oli took hold of Kellin's panties and pulled them down to his knees, giving himself full acess to Kellin's ass, to which he gave a hard slap with his left hand. Kellin moaned in response, loving the way Oli was rough with him. Oli left Kellin's side briefly to grab a bottle of lubricant from inside the table next to the couch, and once he retrieved it he squirted a good amount in his hand and coated his cock with it before pushing inside of Kellin, causing him to cry out in pain at first. 

"Oli, slow down," Kellin pleaded, his hands gripping the edge of the couch tightly.

"Sorry, Baby, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, slowing his pace down considerably for his boyfriend, allowing Kellin to get used to the sensation and also allowing himself to find the perfect angle to fuck him so that it felt amazing. It wasn't long until he found the spot, and when he did, Kellin moaned loudly and instantly wrapped a hand around his own cock.

"Ah, ah, fuck me, Oli, oh Jesus fuck, Baby," Kellin moaned as he pumped his cock. Oli kept thrusting into Kellin, causing them both to get close to orgasm. Oli's hands glided along the sides of Kellin's sides, feeling the stockings and the contrast of Kellin's bare, soft skin. 

"Fuck, Kellin. You look so fucking good, holy fuck," Oli groaned, relentlessly fucking Kellin at that point. A few more thrusts and Kellin was a shaking, moaning mess underneath Oli, spilling his white liquid all over his hand and the couch below him. Oli pulled out of him and came on top of Kellin's lower back, getting his cum all over the white baby doll that Kellin had on. 

After they had both been able to catch their breath for a couple of moments, Oli plopped down onto the couch beside Kellin.

"Do you like Christmas now?" Kellin asked, putting a hand on Oli's thigh and looking into his eyes with a hopeful expression.

"Yes - very much so," Oli said with a smile.

"I love you," Kellin said before leaning over and kissing Oli on his cheek. "Now, ready to clean up and watch a Christmas movie?"

"Of course," Oli replied.


End file.
